


The Wind Will Blow You Back To Me One Day

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Because the final sucked, F/M, Romance, Starcrossed Lovers, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: The bed was neatly made, perfect corners and everything just like she imagined, but the left side pillow was still rumpled. She picked it up and held it to her face. It still smelled like him, like fresh raindrops, something strong, woody and very male. Tears were already beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes but she pushed the emotion all the way back down inside her. 
Or
Kate tries to find a way to get Richie out of Xibalba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I assumed that Richie was going to end up stuck in Hell after he sacrificed himself to rescue Kate, not wander out with her at the end and not even get to speak to her whilst Kate walked past him like he was a hatstand. Incase it's not clear I'm not impressed with the finale at all, which is why this may come across as a bit rushed. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome!

Kate paused before she opened the door to Richie's room, she wasn't even sure she would find what she was looking for but she was vastly running out of options. Even Dr Tanner, she refused to call him Sex Machine, who was supposed to be an expert had little to offer in the way of help. They'd poured over every book they could lay their hands on but had so far come up with nothing. There just didn't seem to be anything written down about how to rescue someone from Hell, it was all about getting out of Hell not about getting in. When Kate thought about how long Richie had already been stuck down there absolutely terrified her. Dr Tanner's had told her that Richie had a few books in his room that might be of some use. 

Kate had been going to ask Seth if he minded her going into Richie's room but Seth was almost permanently drunk these days and of little help to anyone. She didn't have time to deal with him and his self pitying ways, not when Richie needed their help. A small part of her believed that Seth blamed her for Richie choosing to take her place in Xibalba and Kate didn't need any extra help in feeling guilty about it. She was doing that just fine on her own. 

Pushing the door open she found that Richie's bedroom was perfectly neat and tidy just like she expected it to be. Three months of living out of hotel rooms with Seth had taught her that the older Gecko was the slobby one of the pair. Kate had spent half her time picking up after him and cleaning up his mess. There wasn't much in the way of furniture just a bed, nightstand and some clothes that were neatly stacked and folded. There was also what looked like half a library pilled up on the opposite side of the bed. On closer inspection the books seemed to have been stacked into some kind of order. Piles of paper littered the nightstand. Most of them seemed to filled with some sort of alphabet de-coding process or words in languages that Kate had never even heard of. She set them aside so she could take them back upstairs with her. In the first draw to the nightstand there was a half eaten bag of sour worms, a leather bound book and a plain black leather wallet. Inside the wallet there was what appeared to be Richie's correct ID, two credit cards with different names on, fifty dollars cash and a Big Kahuna Burger punch card. Richie was one away from getting a free meal. She was about to put the wallet back in the drawer when something hidden in the folds caught her eye. It was a photograph, badly burnt in one corner and slightly distorted, of Richie and Seth when they were kids. They couldn’t have been older than seven or eight. Richie had his arms wrapped around the neck of a huge German Shepherd that was sitting between them. It made her smile, they both looked so young and she wanted to know what the dogs name was. Richie could tell her when they found him. Kate smoothed it out and decided she would have to find a frame for it, it was too nice to sit in a wallet. As soon as the idea popped into her head it seemed silly but it was something that her Mom would have done. Besides it would be nice for Richie when they got him back. All that’s left is the leather bound book. It's fairly heavy and the elastic tie holding it closed is almost about to burst open. Kate shuts the book almost as soon as she opened it. The first page was dated and full of Richie's perfectly neat and tidy handwriting. It was obviously a journal of some kind and not for her or anyone else to read. She added it to the pile of papers she was going to take back with her for safekeeping. It didn't seem like the type of thing Richie would want Seth or anyone else to read. 

The bed was neatly made, perfect corners and everything, but the left side pillow was still rumpled with sleep. She picked it up and held it to her face. It still smelled like him, like fresh raindrops, something strong, woody and very male. Tears were already beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes but she pushed the emotion all the way back down inside her. There would be time for tears when they got Richie back, crying about it now would be of no use to anyone. She gathered up a stack of books and settled herself on the bed and began to read. Richie must have taken these books for a reason besides a bit of bedtime reading. There had to be something in here that would help them find a way to reach him. 

Hours later exhaustion was starting to take over and Kate could barely keep up with what she was reading, the letters were all starting to blur together and she was struggling to retain any of the information. Half the books were written in languages she didn’t understand or the pages were old and faded so she could barely understand what was written. What she could understand wasn't even that helpful either, well nothing that was going to help her rescue Richie from Xibalba. All the books were about... her or rather how to save her from Amaru. Demon possession, exorcism, how to reach someone under demon possession. It was all here, how much he had cared about her and wanted to find a way to rescue her. Thinking about all this made Kate feel even more drained, what she wouldn't give to speak to him just once. What if she couldn't find a way to help Richie like he had tried to help her? What if he ended up stuck in Xibalba for eternity? No, she couldn’t start thinking like this. She would find a way to get him out, even if it took her a whole lifetime to do it. A fresh wave of exhaustion hit her again. Maybe she could lay down for a few minutes, just to rest her eyes. Kate could smell him on the sheets as soon as she laid her head down, it was comforting and it almost felt like he was laying right there beside her. It didn't take long before Kate was drifting towards unconsciousness. 

Kate was dreaming... or she was remembering but it wasn't her dreams or her memories. Books and words were flashing before her eyes. Somehow she understood the words this time... knew exactly what she was looking for... her fingers brushed against the pages... Kate woke up with a jolt, her head spinning. There was something in this room... something that she was supposed to find. It hadn't been her memories, what she had just dreamt had been something Richie had been looking at. 

She'd been through almost all the books and not found anything, there wasn't anything left apart from the bed. Kate pulled the covers back, stripped the bed, pulled out the mattress and shoved it all onto the floor. She was just heaving the heavy bed frame away from the wall when she heard a soft thud. With all the strength she could muster she pulled the bed back so there was a big enough gap for her to squeeze behind. It was a very thin book. There were barely had any pages, and it was bound together in something that looked like horrifyingly like skin. "To those who seek the way..." YES! This was it, this was what she needed to help Richie. The letters were tiny, she had no idea how he'd read it without the aid of a magnifying glass. Suddenly, for a brief second she could read every word. It made her head spin again. This was how they could open up the gates again. She was examining the pages, there even appeared to be what looked like a map, when something shiny fell out onto her lap. It was her cross necklace. Kate stared at it for a very long time before she picked it up with a trembling hand. She didn’t think she would ever see it again. Richie must have found it in the blood well when he and Seth went back for her body. She didn’t feel ready to wear it again, her faith was something she was still struggling with after what Amaru had done to her mind and body. She tucked it carefully into the pocket of her jeans. Kate still had faith though, maybe not in god, but perhaps faith in herself that she wasn't about to give up on the one person that had tried so hard and sacrificed so much to save her.


End file.
